1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a battery charging system capable of charging different types of batteries. More particularly, this invention pertains to a battery charging system with a user operable switch that selects the type of battery to be charged and controls the charging system to charge the battery in accordance with its type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical batteries that create electricity from chemical reactions have been known for many years. These types of batteries are used in automobiles and other vehicles, uninterruptible power supply (UPS) systems, and portable electric devices, among other devices and equipment. An advantage of some chemical batteries is that they can be charged and the chemical process reversed by forcing electricity through the battery. Charging systems are widely known in the art and are widely available.
Examples of rechargeable batteries include batteries made with nickel metal hydride (NiMh), nickel cadmium (NiCd), lithium ion (Li-ion), lithium/manganese dioxide (Li/MnO2), lithium/titanium disulfide (Li/TiS2), Lithium/iron sulfide (LiFeSx), Lithium/manganese titanium (LiMnTi), lithium/nickel oxide positive electrode (LiNiO2), Lithium/manganese oxide (LiMn2O4), nickel-zinc (Ni—Zn), Nickel-iron (NiFe), or Silver oxide (AgO). Such batteries also include a variety of lead-acid storage batteries, such as gel, wet, and absorbed glass mat (AGM) batteries. Each of these battery types have specific charging requirements, and these requirements can also vary depending upon the application and construction of the batteries.
Charging is the process of returning a discharged battery to a state in which it can be used again. There are various methods commonly used for recharging batteries: constant-current, constant potential (or voltage), float, pulse, ripple, taper, and trickle. It is important to charge a battery with the method recommended by the manufacturer for the type of battery. Although attempts have been made to sense the battery type by measuring the battery's electrical characteristics, such attempts have not been entirely successful.